Prospit
Prospit, also known as the Kingdom of Light, is one of the two kingdoms in the Incipisphere. Prospit wages an unending battle against the Dark Kingdom, Derse, protecting Skaia from the Dersite army, which seeks to activate The Reckoning and destroy it. This battle is one that Prospit is always destined to lose. "Prospit" the word "prosperity," and the word "respite", which would contrast with the root of Derse's name. In addition, the Latin word prospicere means "to look at," which may be a reference to Prospit's Skaian Clouds. The demonym of Prospit is "Prospitian." Prospit is a massive golden city planet that orbits close to Skaia and is connected to a single moon by a large golden chain. Prospit is ruled by the White Queen, and the planet is inhabited by white-carapaced citizens who resemble white chess pieces. A series of spires exist on Prospit, one for each player in a session of Sburb. The tops of these spires contain the data from pre-entry Kernelsprite prototypes. As the players prototype their sprites, the spires activate and the prototypings are applied to the monarchy of Prospit. Only prototypings that occur prior to a player's entry into The Medium are stored in the spires of Prospit. The moon of Prospit possesses a series of towers, one for each of the dream selves of roughly half of the players in any session. The other half of the dream selves reside in similar towers on the moon of Derse. These towers contain rooms that very closely resemble the bedrooms of the players in their home world, except they are portrayed largely in a single color tone. When Prospit's moon eclipses Skaia, the towers overlap with Skaia's atmosphere, and the dream selves can gaze into Prospit's clouds to see the future, present, and past. Hierarchy Monarchs The Light Kingdom has a King and a Queen who are highest in command. The Queen has a Ring of Orbs with orbs (one for each prototyped kernelsprite) corresponding with the spires on Prospit. As long as she wears her ring, she is physically affected by the prototyping of each player's Kernelsprite. With each additional prototyping, the bearer of the ring gains additional power. Similarly, the King possesses a scepter with orbs around its larger end, like the Queen's ring, and a large orb that resembles Skaia on top. He is also affected by the players' prototyping, with his physical size also increasing significantly with each prototyping. The White Queen resides within the halls of Prospit, overseeing administrative and political duties, while the White King fights the perpetual war against Derse off-planet in the thick of The Battlefield. Prospitians The citizens of Prospit have white carapaces and, by default, wear white and light grey clothing. With the exception of the Cherub session, where they wear dark grey/black clothing opposed to the Dersites wearing white/light grey clothing, perhaps due to the special circumstances of Calliope and Caliborn's dead session. Their clothing style adapts to feature elements from the kernelsprites as soon as players enters The Medium. However, their physical bodies are not affected by the prototypings, unless they happen to wear a Queen's Ring of Orbs. Prospit has not been shown to have any Agents like Derse, although they do have Postal Workers. They also have a prison, where several guards are working. Compared to Derse, the prison on Prospit is less severe in assigning punishment for crimes. There are also some burlier guards that strongly resemble AR, in both build and clothing. Human Sessions Pre-scratch ]] The Prospit dreamers of the pre-scratch session are John Egbert and Jade Harley. Jade begins the story awake, while John is asleep. Jade has been exploring Prospit for many years and has talked to the White Queen at some point. Viewing Skaian clouds from her dream room is how she gained a reputation among her friends for being psychic, as reflected in her chumhandle, . Jade's dream room is , rather than resembling her green Pesterchum font. It contains most of the same items as her normal room. Interestingly, there are copies of Jade's Magic Cue Ball and her blue birthday gift from John, suggesting that two copies of each could exist; however, the dream copies are presumably destroyed when Prospit's moon crashes down to Skaia. John's dream room is , though a lighter variety than his Pesterchum font color. Its walls are covered in the same graffiti as his room on Earth and a harlequin doll sits atop his bed. While Jade explored the golden city on Prospit in her dreams, she saw an inhabitant wearing a harlequin hat. She attempted to make friends with this inhabitant, the Parcel Mistress. Because of this, PM later recognized Jade from her command terminal in the future. Jade spent much of her last dream hours encouraging John to wake up, writing encouraging messages on the wall on top of his harlequin graffiti. But then Jack Noir, with the power of the Black Queen's ring, destroyed much of Prospit, reducing it to smoldering ruins. He cleaved the chain connecting Prospit to its moon in two, sending the moon crashing down into Skaia, destroying it and leaving a massive crater on the face of the battlefield. Jade managed to wake John up while they were falling, but her dream self died in the process. The White Queen gave orders to Parcel Mistress to seek the White King on The Battlefield and to retrieve his scepter, an order with which the king complies. The White Queen abdicated her crown and ring to the Parcel Mistress, and later, upon the destruction of her kingdom, fled to Earth and became the Windswept Questant. The White King somehow escaped from the destruction when the moon hit the battlefield, and later entered the Lotus Time Capsule to become the Writ Keeper. The Parcel Mistress was also exiled at some point, and became the Peregrine Mendicant. Later she became the new Prospitian Monarch, in charge of bringing the Sovereign Slayer to justice and rebuilding the kingdom of Prospit. Only John, Rose, and Dave were able to enter The Medium and activate its prototyping towers before Prospit was attacked by Jack Noir. However, the fourth spire was successfully activated upon Jade's entry, as indicated by the fact that all four orbs of the White Queen's ring (now owned by WV) are lit up. Prospit is the luminous planet that the Wayward Vagabond drew on the Skyship Base's northern wall. Post-scratch Post-scratch Prospit has no prototyping towers, due to the fact that it is a void session, resulting in the underlings and royalty remaining unprototyped. The Prospit dreamers of the post-scratch session are Jane Crocker and Jake English. Jake began the story asleep, while Jane had dreamed on Prospit at least once. Jane's dream room is , like Jade's, and contains many of the items from her room. Jake's dream room is , like John's, and is only seen to contain his bed from his room. Jake's dream self was assassinated prior to his awakening by Courtyard Droll by utilizing his , resulting in a funeral procession by the Prospitians. Jack Noir killed Jane's dream self shortly afterwards, but she does a , comes back to life, and causes her room to crash into the moon's surface and explode. Jack attempts to , but is knocked out by the Windswept Questant#Post-Scratch and is imprisoned. Later, dream Dirk kisses Jane after her death, resulting in her dream self becoming her primary self. Jane then travels to the Frog Temple via transportalizer. Jack, meanwhile, is stuck in his own Jailbreak , where he receives a pumpkin full of knives from Courtyard Droll and uses them to kill a large number of Prospitians. After Trickster Mode wears off, Jane and Jake end up on Prospit's sacrificial slabs inside Prospit's crypt. Meanwhile, the imprisoned Jack is sent a pumpkin from Gamzee on Caliborn's behalf containing two knives, a saw, 's crowbar, and Dave's Lil Cal. Caliborn then channels his curse through Lil Cal and causes Jack to glow with energy and adjust his appearance to resemble that of . Jack then uses his powers to destroy a large portion of Prospit and later Prospit's moon at roughly the same time the Condesce destroys Derse's moon, resulting in Jane and Jake ascending to god tier. Troll Session Little is shown of Prospit in the trolls' session, aside from the consideration of which trolls have a dream self on Prospit. The trolls activated all twelve of their prototyping spires within approximately the first day of playing Sgrub. Prospitians from the troll session have only been seen shortly during }} They wear simple white garbs that seem to be the default clothing before any prototypings happen. Prospit's moon has seven towers in this session. It is home to the dream selves of Karkat Vantas, Terezi Pyrope, Gamzee Makara, Tavros Nitram, Vriska Serket, Kanaya Maryam, and Sollux Captor (who also has a dream self on Derse). During her ascent to god tier, Vriska was awake as her dream self as she used her psychic powers to make Tavros take her fatally wounded body to her Quest Cocoon on LOMAT. Dream Terezi was watching while she did this, but likely did not understand its significance at the time. When Vriska's body finally died in her Quest Cocoon, her dream self was transported to Skaia to rise up. Prospit was destroyed by Jack Noir after the trolls retreated to the Veil, killing all the Prospitian troll dream selves. Karkat had just woken up for the first time on Prospit, and realized then that Jack was the demon who had prevented them from claiming the ultimate reward. Cherub Session Calliope's dream tower on Prospit has been shown. There is only one tower on this Prospit's moon, as Calliope's session is a one/two player session. Interestingly, Prospitians wear black clothes in this session. Due to the session being a dead session there are no kernel towers present. This version of Prospit was presumably destroyed in the first break or sucked into the resulting black hole. Trivia *According to views of the center of Prospit's moon, it is hollow and held together by chains. The same is probably true of Prospit's main body, based of what we've seen of Derse's core. *All known human and cherub Prospit dreamers have a habit of making their beds. *When viewed close-up, a majority of buildings appear to be counterparts to famous examples of real world architecture. For example, When Jane describes her first Prospit dream to Jake, the building that the Prospitians are holding The Page's funeral is a , and the funeral procession carries him along a . Category:Sburb planets